The Type Tournament
by JordanEskins
Summary: The Type Tournament is when Gym Leaders choose trainers to battle for them. Then the trainers will battle it out to win the chance to be Unova's Champion! the first two chapters are introducing the characters and chapter three on wards is the battles!
1. The Introduction: Trainers 1 to 8

"Hello Unova, I am Michael Withers and welcome one and all, to the annual Nimbasa city type battle tournament, where trainers who battle using a preferred type of Pokémon are put against each other to discover which is the best type!"

As the fat, smartly dressed announcer yelled the opening speech the crowd roared with excitement.

Everybody across the Unova Region would agree that this was the highlight of the year in the Pokémon universe.

"Unova, are you ready to BATTLE?" The announcer bellowed to an ecstatic audience.

The crowd simultaneous rose in applause as they welcomed the type representatives of this year.

"Representing the water types this year; chosen by the Striaton City Gym Leader Cress, it's Crissy."

As Crissy's name was revealed, the area was covered in a shroud of smoke as she arose from the floor with her mentor, Cress.

"Here she is now. Crissy, how do you feel about competing in the competition?" Michael asked the girl wearing the official, ocean blue uniform for the water team, as always; with a Keldeo, the legendary water Pokémon badge on her right breast.

"It's just a true honour to have been chosen and to train aside Cress; he has just given me the most amazing advice with handling my Pokémon and how to exploit their powers correctly and for that I'm truly grateful."

"And Cress, what made you choose Crissy from all the other contestants?"

"Well it's quite simple really. Her audition was truly astonishing, her grace was as elegant as a swan, it's was simply amazing."

"One last question, can you win?"

"OF COURSE!" they screamed in unison.

"Here is the second representative now, chosen by the Striaton City Gym Leader, Cilan, for the grass types; it's Flora."

The crowd roared as a stunning young woman arose from the floor with her mentor, Cilan.

She wore the green uniform of the grass types, wearing a badge that held an image of the legendary grass type Pokémon, Virizion.

"Our second contender, Flora." The announcer told the audience as he walked towards her.

"Hey Flora, how are you feeling?"

"Just nervous, I guess, it's just astounding to actually witness a stadium this big, I must admit it's pretty scary."

"Just relax Flora, it will all be okay. Cilan, what was it about Flora that made you choose her to battle for the grass types?"

"Her energy just amazed me; she was just so dynamic that when she showed me her battling skills, I immediately saw the potential within her power."

"Flora, it sounds like he has a lot of faith in you. So Cilan, can Flora win it."

"I think this year; it's the grass team's time to win!"

With that the audience cheered as loud as they could.

"So, I guess you want contestant number three now, yes?"

"YES!" the audience bellowed back to Michael.

"So here he is, our third contestant, representing the Fire types; chosen by Chile from the Striaton City Gym, it's Liam."

A Mexican wave began to surf through the audience as a teenage boy rose from the floor with his coach, Chile, wearing the red fire type uniform with a badge of the legendary fire type, Reshiram.

"Hello Liam, how are you."

"Well, to be honest, I just want to get into the battles, I just think that it's not about this entire introduction, it's about the battle styles and about the battle techniques."

"Do you feel the same way Chile?"

"Well I do agree with Liam, it is about the battles but I also think it's important to let the public at home and here in the stadium know what the people are like who are battling; you know, so they can have their favourites."

"True words, spoken by a master. So, what was it like working with Liam?"

"He has a superb talent for battling and I'm proud that he is representing the Fire types this year and I think the Fires deserve a win."

"Good luck to you Liam, now go and get ready for Round 1."

"I will get fully prepared for my first battle."

"Now it's time for our forth battler; the winning team last year, representing the Normal types, it's Jim; chosen by the Gym Leader of Nacrene City, Lenora!"

The crowd swirled into a whirlwind of applause as an elderly man arose wearing the gray coloured uniform with a badge of the legendary Normal type Pokémon, Meloetta on it.

"Hello Jim, are you looking forward to competing in this competition?"

"Of course I am, I've been perfecting my method of battle for years now and I am now ready to compete this year."

"Lovely to hear that. Lenora, being the eldest competitor this year, what can Jim do to defeat the younger participants?"

"Well, being the oldest, he has experience on his side and as he said, he has perfected his technique."

"Do you think that the normal team can win two years in a row?"

"I think Jim has an amazing chance of succeeding in this competition."

"Thanks for that… The normal team everyone!"

The applause continuously got louder and Michael was getting more enthusiastic as time got on.

"It's time now for the fifth contestant, for the Bug team, chosen by the Castelia City Gym Leader, Burgh; it's Simon!"

A middle aged man rose from the floor with the light green, bug type uniform wearing a badge with a picture of the legendary bug type Genesect.

"So, Simon, how does it feel to be representing the Bug types in this year's competition?"

"Seeing as the bug types don't seem to get much luck in this competition and are shown as the weakest team, I feel as if I have a lot to prove this year and I will try my hardest to get a win for the bugs!"

"Burgh, what do you think Simon can bring to the competition this year that the other bug type competitors haven't been able to?"

"I have trained long and hard with Simon and his energy is superb. He really wants to win and I think he can."

"Best of luck to you Simon."

"Now, onto the sixth contestant, chosen by the Nimbasa City Gym Leader, Elesa; representing the electric types, it's Kara!"

The attractive, twenty year old rose above the floor with her coach/model Elesa.

"Hey Kara, may I say you look stunning." Michael exclaimed referring to her low cut yellow uniform that showed a picture of the legendary electric type Pokémon Thundurus.

"Thanks very much, I thought I would take the normal uniform, which looks like a monks outfit and turn it into more of a fashion statement."

"Well that's a unique way to look at it. Despite showing your fashion on national television," He giggled. "What are the perks to being in this completion?"

"It's just nice for me to show everyone that I'm not just beauty, I am a good battler as well."

"Elesa, what pushed you to choose Kara from all of the other applicants?"

"She just had this certain oomph about her that made me see myself within her. She talked to me behind the scenes and told me about her passion for battling and not wanting to be the stereotypical beauty queen anymore and that's exactly what I wanted to do and look at me now."

"Well I really hope you show people that you can fight… Kara and Elesa everyone!"

"Now it's the time for last year's runner up, the ground type team and representing them this year, chosen by none other than the Driftveil City Gym Leader, Clay; it's Callum!"

The teenage boy and the forty year old Gym Leader rose from the floor, welcomed with a round of applause from the audience. He wore the Brown ground type uniform with a badge of the legendary ground type Pokémon, Landorus.

"Hey Callum, are you ready for the competition?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be; I've trained very hard alongside Clay to get as strong as I can."

"So Clay, you've been working hard to win this year?"

"For sure, I've done everything I can to make y'all realise that my ground types are the best around these here parts."

"I wish you the best of luck… Clay and Callum everyone!"

"Now, onto the eighth out of sixteen contestants, representing the flying type team, selected by the Mistralton City Gym Leader, Skyla; it's Phillipa."

The middle aged team rose, Phillipa wore a white uniform with a badge illustrating the legendary flying type, Tornadus.

"Hello Phillipa, do you think you can win this whole competition?"

"You know what; I believe that I can only do my best in the competition and if my best is enough to achieve gold, then I will be eternally grateful to Skyla who has helped me discover the true power of flying type Pokémon."

"So, it sounds like you've been working hard to perfect Phillipa's technique."

"I've shown Phillipa all I know, I've even taken her on a round the world trip on my Unfezant to show her how to master flight to ensure a win."

"So Skyla, are you confident you can win this year?"

"I think we've trained hard enough to get the best out of Phillipa's talent."

"Thank you Skyla and Phillipa."

"We'll be back after this short commercial break to show the representatives for the last eight teams, stay tuned."

**I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review and tell me: What is your favourite type of Pokémon? Who is your favourite Unova Gym Leader? Who is your favourite contestant so far and who do you want to win? I will update very soon! **


	2. The Introduction: Trainers 9 to16

"Welcome back Unova, to the annual Type Tournament, are you ready for battler number Nine?"

"YEAH!" the ecstatic crowd screamed.

"So, here she is, representing the ice types, chosen by the Icirrus City Gym Leader, Brycen; it's Rachel!"

Fog surrounded the packed stadium in Nimbasa City where the hopes of sixteen trainers were soaring through the roofs. The young girl rose from the floor with her coach.

Rachel wore a bright blue robe with a badge of the legendary ice type Pokémon Kyurem.

"Rachel, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous partly but mostly I think I'm just eager to get into battle and show all of you what I am made of."

"Okay well just relax now and prepare for your first battle."

"Brycen, what unique battle talents does Rachel possess that will allow her to excel in and possible win this tournament."

"I've taught her how to defend herself against types such as fire and how to exploit the weaknesses of types such as dragon and I think that the true way to an expert battle is to show how powerful your Pokémon's type really is."

"Spoken like a Gym Leader, good luck Rachel. Rachel and Brycen everyone!"

The crowd applauded the challenger as they journeyed backstage.

"It's time for battler number ten, representing the dragon types, chosen by the Opelucid City Gym Leader Drayden; it's Joshua!"

The scary looking man rose with his middle aged disciple, Joshua. Joshua wore a dark gray uniform that held a badge of the legendary dragon type Pokémon, Zekrom.

"So, Joshua, what has it been like working with the world famous Dragon Master Drayden?"

"It's pretty much learning from the best which was just astonishing. He has taught me how to use dragon type Pokémon's powers properly and it has just been a superb experience."

"Have you enjoyed working with Joshua, Drayden?"

"Yes, he has been more than eager to learn, I have taught him using the exact same techniques that I use in my Gym Battles, and I must admit that this is the first year that I have done that."

"Why have you chosen to be a dragon type trainer Joshua?"

"I grew up in the Village of Dragons and have owned an Axew since the age of seven and ever since I've trained to be a Dragon Master."

"So best of luck Josh; now here is contestant number eleven, representing the psychic types, chosen by none other than the Elite Four Member, Caitlin; it's Jessy."

The youngest competitor, Jessy rose with her female coach. Jessy wore a baby pink robe with a picture of the legendary psychic type Pokémon, Victini.

"Hey Jessy, being trained by an Elite Four Member must be awesome, right?"

"Of course, being the youngest in the competition and being able to train alongside Caitlin is just an extreme honour."

"I bet it is, Caitlin; how did Jessy prove to you that you should choose her at the age of sixteen?"

"She came to my auditions and Hypnotised me with her Munna and she said that with my skill we could hypnotise the world and that made me laugh; I asked her one question, would you work hard and she replied 'of course, I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't work hard'."

"Has she worked hard?"

"Unbelievably hard, last week we trained for 24 hours non-stop, no word of a lie."

"Let's hope that all that hard work pays off, good luck Jessy."

"Now for the twelfth contestant, representing the dark type team, chosen by the Elite Four Member, Grimsley; it's Kyle!"

The two middle aged men rose from the ground as fog shrouded the Nimbasa City Stadium. Kyle wore a black gown with a badge with a picture of the legendary dark type Pokémon, Darkrai.

"Hello Kyle, feeling excited for the competition?"

"Of course but Grimsley has taught me to always be cool, calm and collected when it comes to Pokémon battling."

"Wise words, Grimsley what other advise have you given Kyle so he succeeds in the competition."

"I think the thing I have told him the most is just to stay calm during battle because there is nothing worse than losing concentration in a battle and telling your Pokémon to do the wrong thing."

"I've just completely focused on that and have improved my concentration tenfold." Kyle explained

"Well good luck to you Kyle… Kyle and Grimsley everyone."

"Only four left guys, are you ready for the ghost representative?"

"YEAH!" The crowd screamed.

"Here she is. Contestant number thirteen, chosen by the Elite Four Member, Shauntal; it's Misty!"

The two twenty year old girls rose both wearing the same purple outfit but Misty wore a badge showing the legendary ghost type Pokémon, Giratina.

"Hey girls… Shauntal, I absolutely love the fashion choice, what compelled you to choose this outfit?"

"Well, personally, I choose this design because all of the coaches are coming out here telling you that they've taught their trainers everything _they_ know; but I think that we should be letting them teach us. Every trainer is the same but the only difference is; Misty is here to prove something. The gym leaders and my fellow Elite Four Members also once had something to prove and we have proved ourselves worthy of a high position in the rankings."

"As always Shauntal, you are knowledgably correct in every way. So Misty, what's it been like working with a character like Shauntal?"

"She has been amazing and honestly, she hasn't tried to teach me anything, she has just asked me to show her my technique and she has just tweaked it in places, I couldn't have asked for a kinder or better mentor than Shauntal."

"That's just amazing to hear and see how much you get on, but here's the £1,000,000 question; can Misty win it?"

"Her techniques are amazing; I can foresee a bright ending to this competition for Misty."

"Thanks you two. Everybody… Shauntal and Misty!"

The whole crowd was stood up and screaming as loud as they possible could.

"I see they're a clear crowd favourite tonight. It's time for number fourteen, representing the fighting types, chosen by the Elite Four Member, Marshall; it's Jack!"

The two men arose from the floor. Marshall wore a Throh outfit while Jack wore the fighting type, orange outfit displaying a picture of the legendary fighting type Pokémon, Cobalion.

"Hello Marshall, loving the outfit. Jack, what's it been like being shown the fighting type techniques from a master like Marshall?"

"It's just amazing and being taught how to exploit the brute force of fighting type to its maximum it's just brought another light to battling for me. It is also unbelievable how much Marshall and his Pokémon get along and appreciate each other's company."

"That's lovely to hear but back to battling, can you win it."

"Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Thanks guys… Marshall and Jack everyone."

"It's time for challenger number fifteen now and a special guest. Seeing that there are no Gym Leaders or Elite Four Members who specify in battling with steel type Pokémon, we have invited another Gym Leader here from another Region. Representing the steel types, chosen by the Johto Gym Leader from Olivine City, Jasmine; it's Harry."

Both trainers rose as the crowd showed their appreciation for the foreign Gym Leader. Harry wore a silver robe with a badge showing a picture of the legendary steel type Pokémon, Dialga.

"Hello Harry, Jasmine. How does it feel being in Unova?"

"I absolutely love coming to Unova and have relatives living here so I do visit here regularly and the people here are so friendly."

"That's so nice to say, thank you Jasmine. Have you enjoyed working with Jasmine, Harry?"

"I've loved it, she has shown me the differences of steel types in different Regions and why diet affects their strength. So she has also taught me the good maintenance of a steel type."

"Jasmine, do you think Harry has the ingredients to win this competition?"

"Of course he can."

"Thank you for coming Jasmine and good luck Harry. Now are you all ready for our final contestant?"

"YEAH!"

"And for our final contestant we have another special guest, representing the rock types, chosen by the Hoenn Region's Rustboro City Gym Leader, Roxanne; it's Billy!"

The boy rose with his coach. He wore a deep brown uniform depicting a picture of the legendary rock type Pokémon, Terrakion.

"Hello Roxanne, what's it like being in Unova?"

"It's amazing, surprisingly I've never been here before but the atmosphere in the streets is great, I LOVE UNOVA!"

"Billy, what was it like working with Roxanne?"

"I loved working with Roxanne, seeing that she is the only certified female rock type trainer and I must say her technique is rock solid, mind the pun."

"Why did you choose Billy from your other applicants?"

"All of my auditionees had to fly over to Hoenn to audition and Billy was the only one not to complain and I liked that about him and his spunk is just awesome."

"That's a different way to pick your challenger."

"Well thanks for your time… Roxanne and Billy everyone!"

The crowd died down their cheers for the first time yet, waiting in anticipation for the draw of names.

"Now I'm sorry to say that the poison team have decided not to participate this year due to lack of auditionees so I regret to say that there will only be sixteen competitors compared to the usual seventeen."

"Now it's the moment you've all been waiting for, the drawing of the names! Bring in the RANDOMISER!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review about, who is your favourite competitor and who would you like to see come out victorious? What type of Pokémon would you specify in? Who would you like to see battle against each other? I will update soon. **


	3. Air Vs Sea!

Every audience member was perched on the edge of their seat in anticipation. This was the moment of truth, the moment that the competitors would find out their battle matchup for the first round.

Everyone looked up to see the massive screen get lowered into the stadium. The seventy inch screen, assisted by a crane was floating in mid air.

Sixteen faces were shown on the screen, the faces of the competitors. Everyone stared in awe, this was the deciding moment.

"Who will be battling first, it's now time for the randomizer to choose." Michael raised his right hand in the air to almost prompt it to decide.

The picture were turned around and shuffled, and then two faces were selected at random.

"And facing each other in battle one is… Cissy and Phillipa." the crowd gasped at the discovery of this news.

"It's time to bring them out, here they come; Cissy and Phillipa!"

The two nervous looking girls emerged from opposite tunnels as they took their positions on the battlefield.

"The rules are simple, it's a three-on-three battle using a Pokémon whose type is your preferred type, no substitutions; understand?" The girls nodded.

"So let the battle begin!" Michael raised two newly picked up yellow and red flags in the air to signal the start of the competition.

"Swanna, I need your help." Cissy ripped the poké ball from her belt and threw it into the centre of the battlefield; it burst open summoning the Water/Flying type Pokémon, Swanna.

Swanna resembles a swan with a feathery white body with a blue chest and a beautifully yellow, pointed beak pointed from its stunning face.

"Swanna is no match for Mandibuzz!" Phillipa yelled as she threw her poké ball into battle, revealing the Dark/Flying type Pokémon, Mandibuzz.

Mandibuzz was airborne with a menacing look on its face; its pink body covered in cream and black feathers ending in tremendously sharp claws. Its grey beak shone and the hair flicking out of its head was penetrated by a pre-historical bone.

"It's round one, battle one, Mandibuzz V.S Swanna… begin!"

The two flying types stared at each other mid-air, waiting for their trainer's commands.

"Swanna, start off with scald!" Cissy yelled to her majestic Swanna.

Swanna opened its mouth and shot a swirl of boiling water at its opponent.

"Mandibuzz, faint attack." Phillipa asked, using the perfect offence as an amazing defence.

Just before Mandibuzz got scolded, it disappeared! Seconds later it appeared at Swanna side, surrounded in a black aura. It struck Swanna with its right wing and Swanna was plunging to the ground.

"A great attack, no-one can deny but still no contest for my Swanna. Use tailwind." Cissy said with a slight smirk.

Air surrounded Swanna before hitting the floor which kept it levitated. Just as Swanna rekindled its balance, he swooped away the air and shot back up towards Mandibuzz.

"Now Swanna aerial ace." Cissy ordered, now with power in her voice.

Streaks of air surrounded the speeding Pokémon as it flung towards its opponent.

"Mandibuzz, use faint attack again." Phillipa said preparing for the same sequence of events as her last attack.

Just before being hit, Mandibuzz disappeared.

"Not this time, Swanna; hurricane." Cissy bellowed before Mandibuzz's strike.

Mandibuzz quickly appeared at Swanna's side but Swanna was too quick; swirling tornadoes surrounded it, hitting Mandibuzz one by one; giving it no time to attack.

After the last tornado hit, Mandibuzz was now torpedoing directly to the ground.

Phillipa stood on her spot, shocked, she had overlooked a situation such as this, and she didn't know what to do.

Mandibuzz flung into the hard ground leaving a Mandibuzz size hole.

"Now, finish this off with scald." Cissy requested to her healthy, airborne Pokémon.

Swanna send a scolding stream of water in Mandibuzz's direction, Mandibuzz looked scared for the first time this battle.

"Mandibuzz, counter attack with shadow ball!" Phillipa shouted as a last resort.

Her Dark type Pokémon shot its Ghost type move in the scald's direction.

Upon collision, the shadow ball overpowered at first but the scald covered the ball which left the stadium in a stunning purple glow; the audience stayed silent as they stared at the dazzling collision in awe.

Then there was an explosion which left a covert of smoke in the arena but there was an attack shooting through the cloud… it was scald!

The shot of water plunged at Mandibuzz.

"Mandi!" the audience gasped simultaneously to hear the shriek of Mandibuzz echo around the stadium.

The smoke cleared and a swirly eyed Mandibuzz lay unconscious.

"Mandibuzz is unable to battle; the winner of the first battle is Swanna." Michael screamed, lifting the red flag to represent Cissy's win.

"It's okay Mandibuzz, you tried you best, now return." Phillipa softly exclaimed to her weak Pokémon as she summoned it back into its home.

"Great battle Phillipa, but Swanna is just the better battler." Cissy smugly exclaimed.

"You caught Mandibuzz at a bad moment; now face the wrath of Emolga!" Phillipa yelled as she summoned her Electric/Flying type Pokémon into battle.

Emolga resembles a squirrel, its body is mostly white, and its small wingspan contains lovely yellow wings. Its eyes are adoringly black like its tail which is abstractly shaped with three differently lengthed spikes and a hemispherical curve. The outline of its round face is black with circular yellow cheeks that are electrical sacks. Its ears both have a black, yellow and a white layer.

"Battle two, Swanna V.S Emolga…begin!" Michael yelled, raising both of his flags.

"Swanna, you can beat Emolga; it may be cute but it's not as strong as you are, use aerial ace!" Cissy screamed, beginning the next battle.

Streaks of white surrounded Swanna as it dashed towards Emolga at an epic pace.

"Don't worry Emolga, use thunder wave." Phillipa asked calmly.

Yellow waves radiated from Emolga to Swanna, it was stopped in its tracks. First of all it seemed as if it done nothing…but then.

Swanna's shriek echoed around the stadium as the same yellow waves jolted around it, it was paralyzed!

Swanna was thrown to the floor at an amazing speed; it couldn't do anything but fall.

It hit the ground hard and Phillipa took the chance to attack.

"Emolga, use electro ball!" Phillipa commanded, ready to finish the battle.

Emolga lifted its right arm high and created a magnificent, yellow ball. It grew to a massive size then Emolga lobbed it at the paralyzed Pokémon.

The super effective ball was flying towards Swanna and Cissy had no idea what a paralyzed Pokémon could do…then she realized.

"Swanna, use protect!" Cissy yelled knowing that Swanna could still use defensive moves in paralysis.

Swanna swung its barley mobile arms out to create a dazzling, blue force field, the electro ball hit fiercely but it was no match for protect, it was destroyed.

Swanna yelled its name proudly as its trainer had a gleaming smile on her face.

"You can't keep protect up forever, use thunder shock!" A still confident Phillipa yelled.

Emolga pointed its right index finger forward and shot a strong thunder shock out.

It dashed towards and hit the protect.

"Before long, the protect will break and we will then finish this, Emolga keep it up." Phillipa smugly exclaimed.

Dozens of electric volts hit the protect when a slight crack appeared, Phillipa took this chance.

"Emolga, electro ball." She bellowed to her airborne Pokémon.

Emolga made the yellow ball again and threw it at Swanna.

Swanna's protect shattered upon impact with the electro ball, now it was Swanna's turn to take a blow.

Swanna was flung across the stadium, hitting a wall which rendered it unconscious.

"Swanna is unable to battle, so the winner of battle two is Emolga!" Michael squealed raising his yellow flag to signal Phillipa's win.

"You got lucky, now Seismitoad, I need you!" Cissy bellowed as she threw her second poké ball into the battlefield.

The ball opened to release the Water/Ground type Seismitoad.

Seismitoad resembles a toad, the amphibious Pokémon is "4'11" in height. Its body consists of different shades of blue; dark blue covers the majority but light blue covers its belly and the peaks of its warts. Seismitoad has many a wart around its arms and they begin with a black bottom and a light blue top. It has menacingly deep red eyes and a scarily confident smile.

"None of Emolga's electric type moves will affect Seismitoad." Cissy smugly exclaimed.

Phillipa stood frozen not knowing what to do.

Then Emolga had a yellow aura that shrouded it. It started to fly towards Seismitoad.

"Emolga, what are you doing? It won't work!" Phillipa screamed, and then she looked closer. _It's a new move _she thought as she wasn't familiar with this move.

Seismitoad stood on his spot confidently, thinking nothing would happen.

Seismitoad was pushed slightly back but took no damage, and then Emolga was sucked back into its poké ball and the Normal/Flying type Pokémon Unfezant was released.

Unfezant soared in the sky with its pheasant-like stature. His wings were black and grey and his flat tail shaped the same pattern and colour as his body. Unfezant's claws were extremely sharp and could slice a brick wall with a simple slash. The bottom of its body was green and looked like he wore trousers. Unfezants are special because there is an obvious difference between female and male, this one was male. You could tell because he had a masquerade-like head which had ribbons flowing down to his tail.

"Yes, Emolga knows volt switch!" Phillipa screamed knowing that she now has a chance of beating Seismitoad.

"Impressive, but still not enough to win." Cissy replied seemingly confidently.

"Okay Unfezant, use brave bird." Phillipa asked her newly summoned Pokémon.

Unfezant dived towards Seismitoad with a red aura. Once he got close the aura covered him in a powerful red.

"Seismitoad, rock slide!" Cissy demanded in repliance to Phillipa's powerful attack.

Seismitoad raised its arms to summon dozens of rocks. They appeared in mid air, interrupted Unfezant's attack and pummelled him into the ground.

"Excellent Seismitoad, now use hydro pump!" Cissy told her confident Pokémon.

Seismitoad opened its gigantic mouth and shot a powerful sea of water at Unfezant.

Phillipa knew what to do, use defence to dodge then attack.

"Unfezant, use detect!" Phillipa ordered without hesitation.

A glint sparked from Unfezant and it quickly dodged.

"Now Unfezant, use double team!" Phillipa asked nicely.

Unfezant disappeared for a split second then reappeared, this time there was eight of him.

"Don't worry about it Seismitoad, use hyper voice!" Cissy demanded.

Seismitoad lifted its head up to the eight Unfezant and let out a fierce screech. The screech was so loud that the echoes could be seen.

It hit all of the holograms but there was no sight of the real Unfezant.

"Now Unfezant hit it with brave bird." Phillipa yelled to the skies.

Then suddenly, a red bullet could be seen diving from the air. It was so fast, Seismitoad had no time to react, and it was knocked to the floor.

"Now Unfezant, finish it off with air cutter!" Phillipa screamed.

Unfezant quickly reacted, swiping his wings open, releasing powerful blades of air at Seismitoad.

"Seismitoad!" Cissy bellowed, not knowing what attack to call, but it was too late; Seismitoad lay on the ground. Swirled eyes. Unconscious.

"Seismitoad is unable to battle which means that Phillipa and Unfezant win battle three." Michael said, raising the yellow flag once again to signal the flying teams win.

"Good battle, Phillipa but you won't defeat my next Pokémon with Unfezant or Emolga…go Carracosta!" Cissy roared as she summoned the Water/Rock type Carracosta.

Carracosta resembles a turtle with a contrast between a light a dark blue body. Its chest, face and back were covered with an extremely hard, deep blue carapace. Its flat boomerang-like arms ended with sharp claws, almost as sharp as its eyes, baby blue but brutal.

"Carracosta is a fierce battler, a tough opponent for any foe, try to beat us now." Cissy explained.

"We can take it, Unfezant, take down."" Phillipa confidently yelled to Unfezant.

Unfezant dove fiercely down to Carracosta who was eagerly waiting to deflect the attack.

"Carracosta protect." Cissy requested, knowing she would tire out Unfezant.

Carracosta spread its arms out and built a blue barrier. Unfezant's beak hit the barrier but just fell to the floor, it was injured!

"Now use rock slide." Cissy bellowed as Carracosta raised its arms in the air to summon large, pointed rocks.

The rocks fell from the sky directly at the weakened flying type.

"Detect Unfezant!" Phillipa shrieked using her last hope to dodge.

A flash of white gleamed from Unfezant's left eye and just before the rocks hit, Unfezant hastily dodged to the left.

"That won't stop us, Carracosta, rollout!" With that Carracosta curled up into a solid ball and sprung in Unfezant's direction.

"Fly!" Phillipa shouted as Unfezant flew high into the sky.

Carracosta released itself from its ball to jump into the air, once airborne; it curled back into the rollout and hit Unfezant.

Unfezant was now heading for the floor at immense speed. As it crashed, fog covered the stadium, the battle was all over.

Cissy had won!


End file.
